workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter fourteen (TWDL)
Authors Note: I won't be investing much time in what would be Harry's third year. By freeing Sirius he eliminated all the stupid drama about how Harry: an average and unexceptional student, was going to kill Sirius Black: a brilliant student who became an Animagus at 15 and commonly fought against exceptional students. I hated book three, in case you couldn't tell. September 1st, 1993 It was a busy August for me. I wiped out the acromantula and sold the venom all over the world and saved myself fifty pints and placed the bodies in stasis, some could be used for potions and wandlore. I had the basilisk corpse collected and parts of it were sold; excluding and overcharging the goblins as an insult. I attacked Gringotts operations and looted them, leaving no witnesses to identify who did it and collecting their bodies for undead minions. I also restored some destroyed buildings partially for my plan involving medical tourism. I had the cures and the resources, why should I give it away for free and to the entire world no less? I'm a business man; not a philanthropist. I also spent several days in the time chamber; to speed up my goals. I had to de-age myself though, the life-force I took from the Dursleys was put to good use. I am sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to begin. This year my 'sister' will be sorted, along with Daphne's sister Astoria. "So what are your plans for this year, Harry?" Blaise asked. "I may go ahead and take my sixth year exams and NEWTs in Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic; just to free up some time." I said, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "That's ambitious." Blaise said neutrally. "And necessary to free up time for other projects. I might even test out of other annoying or easy classes." "Ruling Avalon and breeding women keeping you busy?" Blaise asked, in amusement. "Yes." I said, in annoyance. "How many are pregnant?" He asked, teasingly. "Twenty-two." "Have I ever told you that your my hero and inspiration?" Blaise said completely seriously. "No, you haven't." I said, in amusement. "I discovered the fact just now." He said, making me laugh. "Here the first years come." Daphne said, somewhat coldly. I took her hand and quietly apologized for my actions, she seemed to have accepted it. I watched the sorting with detachment. Astoria was sorted into Slytherin. Romilda Vane went to Gryffindor, and Rose Potter joined her in Gryffindor. "So what electives did you choose?" Blaise asked, after finishing eating. "Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes." I said, my disdain for those classes obvious to all. "They were the least useless classes, at least to me. None of the classes were all that appealing and I intend to remove the idiotic practice of selecting classes that are useless to our career plans. That time could be spent undertaking advanced studies in core subjects. We certainly don't need Muggle Studies, it's taking up space for a useful class that could teach actual magic." Everyone looked impressed by my rant and ideas. The Great Hall suddenly quieted down and I saw McGonagall had stood to make announcements. "A few start of term announcements, before your dismissed. First, I'd like to welcome back Professor Horace Slughorn, who came out of retirement to take up his old post as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Professor Remus Lupin will be taking up the post as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Gryffindor. And finally Sirius Black will be taking the now vacant position of Transfiguration professor." She said to my surprise. I quickly looked up at the table and saw him smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, while fighting off amusement. He seemed to be pleased by his little prank. "Mister Filches list of forbidden items has been updated, you can find the full list in his office. You are all dismissed." Everyone rose from their seats to leave. Daphne and I began our walk to our private rooms. We arrived minutes later and began getting ready for bed; finishing several minutes later. I waited until she fell asleep, before I placed her into an even deeper sleep and got out of bed. I quickly shape-shifted to an older form, put on my Nihilus disguise and teleported away. Post Hogwarts term, 1994. The year passed in much the same way as last time. Draco was attacked by Buckbeak, but this time Buckbeak wasn't sentenced to death, but was barred from contact with students below O.W.L level. Draco was severely punished with detention and was advised to not behave in such a way again; under pain of expulsion and having his wand snapped. Hagrid didn't escape unscathed though: his entire curriculum was evaluated and corrected by Newt and Rolf Scamander, when they were done; it was as safe as possible, while not compromising the quality of education. I even persuaded them to create a mastery level course; in the event I restored apprenticeships. They agreed and even thought it was a great idea, but suggested that I recruit another teacher to handle students pursuing masteries and I agreed whole-heartedly. Hagrid was next to useless as a teacher anyway! I also had Slughorn brew a potion that identified Seer talent. It was offered to all second years considering Divination as a class and all students considering dropping the class; it was also offered to all current students taking it. I made it clear, that they were merely discouraged from continuing a class that was of no use them. I also took that time to announce the phasing out process of Muggle Studies, Muggle Art, and Muggle Music. They were outraged. I told them this is a school of magic and that it was time that Hogwarts reclaimed its former glory as the best school of magic in the world. I then announced a new, optional class: Wandless magic. I then announced that they can transfer into the class whenever and that given the difficulty all they have to do is put in effort for a passing; more success equals better grades. They ditched those muggle related classes in moments, which made the process instant. I then announced that thirty-five people successfully became Animagus' because of the new class and were registered. They all applauded for them and me. My dates with Susan had went well and we had gotten close, I was certain that she would consent to marriage soon. I had also been maintaining my relationship with Daphne, who actually befriended Susan too and seems to genuinely like her. I took them both as dates to a Slug Club meeting, that got some raised eyebrows. I've also been considering options for ladies for my other houses. Susan and I; convinced Neville and Hannah to date, which we were both pleased about. In my spare time, I wiped out the undesirable species in the Forbidden Forest; specifically Forest Trolls, which I sacrificed to enhance my strength and durability further. I destroyed the Weasley Ford Anglia and then re-warded the forest. Back when Hogwarts was established; it was originally part of the grounds and was used for classes, harvesting potions ingredients and wand materials and even fighting creatures there for the original Defense Against the Dark Arts. A then up-and-coming Dark Lord attacked Hogwarts and permanently damaged the wards and the Founders never got around to restoring them. When I finished with that; I began wiping out the hags and vampires, sadly that would likely take years, but I did manage to kill over seven hundred. Minister Bones wasn't too pleased, when I revealed proof of my ownership of the Forbidden Forest. After doing so, I tried negotiating a new treaty with the Centaurs. They would protect students who venture into the forest, regardless of age and heal any potentially fatal injuries. They refused, they claimed to like the current arrangement. I considered banishing them from the forest for the insult, but stopped myself. They helped in the future and Hogwarts may need them one day. Last, but certainly not least, I passed my sixth year exams and NEWTs in Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic with Outstandings. The days I spent in the time chamber on Avalon paid off; inside it days became years. That freed up a lot of time to focus on my other goals, one of which were my recently born children. Though it would mostly be the women and house-elves that would be tending to them, at least until they could walk and could begin their training. My goals for medical tourism have worked and I had made over a four-hundred thousand galleons. I was offering cures for Spattergroit, Lycanthropy, Dragon Pox, Mumblemumps, and several other minor problems. People from all over the world were travelling here for cures and provided with lodging and food. July 1st, 1993. Sirius, Daphne, and I were all invited to Bones Manor and we had just finished eating. Naturally, we all suspected that it was in regards to the marriage contract and I brought the contracts, after re-reading them to check for alterations. Paranoia can be highly beneficial after all, I learned that the hard way. "As you all may have guessed, I invited you all over to sign the marriage contract. I have recently been pressured by others who disapprove of your relationship, including James Potter who suggested his son James Jr. rather insistantly. Lords Smith and Macmillan also tried, but I told them all it's her choice." She sighed. "Susan has already been informed of this and has agreed to marriage with you, Harry." Amelia said, to my happiness. Though I sensed she was withholding unpleasant information. "That's great. I take it their insistence would include opposing the union to even force you to consider marriage inside the Light Faction. Or even force Susan into marriage under threat of feud or dismantling the faction." I said, her eyes widened briefly in surprise, but she schooled her expression; just not fast enough. "Yes, I think we should sign the contract now." I removed the the contracts and handed her a copy. I signed my copy, while she signed hers; we then swapped and signed the other. "As you know marriage contracts can be used as a substitute for a wedding ceremony. If you have a ceremony they still won't be able to break you both apart, though they can still leave the faction." "I'll make sure my former father is sufficiently cowed into submission. The Smith family can be humiliated severely, I never liked them anyway, so I planned to do so. Amelia, when I first proposed this contract, you realized I was up to something and played along to gain insight into said plot, yes?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "I did." She said in amusement. "The Smith family are descendants of a bastard grandson of Helga Hufflepuff; one of her sons slept around. The Bones family, however, are descendants of the first and eldest son and rightful heirs of Helga Hufflepuff." I said, to the shock of everyone there. "House Hufflepuff has three votes and twenty-five percent ownership of Hogwarts. It's influence can save your faction, of course, one of you has to claim the title." "You truly are good at strategy, Harry. I'll let Susan claim the title, that way she can have greater legal protection. I assume that you know how she can claim it?" "Yes. I know the general location of Hufflepuff Castle, once I take her near it she should feel a pull towards the Castle." I said, as a brief though uninformative explanation. "I think you should take her to claim it tonight, before you both enjoy your wedding night." Amelia said, causing Susan to blush and the rest of us to smirk at her in amusement. "That can be done, we can leave immediately in fact." "Eager to deflower my niece?" Amelia asked teasingly, making Sirius and Daphne laugh. "Yes, is she on a contraceptive potion?" I asked, unaffected and playing along. "Yes, she is." She said, disappointed at the lack of effect her teasing had. "And that will be fine, we already have Susan's things prepared and shrunk down. I just want to make sure she has plenty of protection and being a Lady of a house offers that. Most of her time is spent at Hogwarts and it should protect her from harm." Susan rose from her seat and gave Amelia a hug. Oh yes, I'll teach my new enemies a lesson. Trying to force such a wonderful girl into a marriage, against her will. Susan and I were outside and about to leave minutes later. I offered her my hand and she took it, I teleported us away. We arrived near Hufflepuff Castle, I sensed it yards from here. "You okay, Susan?" I asked, in concern. "Yes, I feel myself being pulled forward." She said, beginning to walk there. I followed her and thankfully the wards let us both inside. "You'll need to let the badger take a blood sample, it will hurt some." I said, gesturing to the badger. She placed her hand near it and was slightly bitten. She removed her hand and I healed it. We were allowed into the castle grounds. We arrived at the castle door minutes later and were greeted by the essence of Helga Hufflepuff; her eyes locked onto Susan and I stepped back to let them have privacy. They began talking, Susan explained her reasons for claiming her inheritance and her ancestor approved. The ring appeared on Susan's finger and Hufflepuff faded away. She looked ready to go, so I teleported us away. We arrived in the master bedroom of Castle le Fay and I unstored Susan's things, before I began kissing her. Hours later... I climbed out of bed, carefully avoiding the naked bodies of Daphne and Susan and placed them both into a deeper sleep. I quickly shape-shifted to an older form, put on my Nihilus disguise and teleported away. I arrived near the harbor, where James yacht was docked. Why was I here? I learned that he didn't get it insured, the idiot made a huge mistake and I was going to take advantage to punish him for his recent actions. I tried focusing on the yacht, but my focus was interrupted by noise from a party. I disillusioned myself and walk towards the noise. Minutes later and I had several drunk muggles on James yacht, along with a lot of alcohol and cigars. I teleported it and myself out to sea, near an island. When that was done, I rennervated them and placed them under the Imperious curse and modified their memories. I quickly had them sabotage it and essentially commit suicide. I flew back a safe distance and gleefully watched it explode. I teleported back to the dock and entered the Shadow Realm. I want to see the next part of my entertainment. Hours later and a sleepy James and Lily Potter were brought to the dock, where the girlfriends of the dead muggles were crying. "So they got drunk and blew up my yacht?! How?!" James questioned in a rage. "Ash from a cigar ignited the gas tank according to a survivor. They were all really intoxicated, mister Potter." "Woah is that the rich git who owned the boat?" One of the drunk girls asked. "Cuz I'm totally willing to make it up too him and his wife." "Shut up, you slag!" James said angrily. She kicked him in the groin and kissed Lily, and to my surprise Lily kissed her back, but then suddenly pushed her away. "Your wife didn't seem opposed to it. I guess your not able to satisfy her. Not surprising." She said mockingly, angering James. "Arrest her!" James bellowed. The police obeyed, while poorly concealing their amusement. "Now I've lost my yacht and I can't afford to buy another!" James said angrily. "You don't have insurance?" The policeman asked. "No, I never got around to getting it." James said, causing Lily to look at him like he was a complete idiot. "I'll have to sale my private plane!" "We should probably sale the castle too and buy a smaller house." Lily advised. "Not yet." James said, to Lily's anger. He really should have taken her advice, it was sound. "Mister Potter, we will have to fine you for not having insurance." "Fine, now much?" James asked in annoyance, withdrawing thousands of pounds. "You will have to come into the station to pay, you giving it to me could be construed as a bribe." James nodded in both agreement and annoyance. I decided my work was done here and teleported to the dark mirror of my master bedroom. When I arrived, I found my wives still asleep and exited the Shadow Realm. I removed my disguise and climbed back in bed, with a pleased smile on my face. I would just keep damaging my enemies until they learned. I just needed a way to damage the Macmillan family; even though I was certain the damage to the Smith and Potter families would be sufficient warning to avoid angering me. We were awoken hours later by a banging on the bedroom door. I covered my wives up, to preserve their modesty, and went to see who it was. I opened the door to see Sirius in pajamas, with his Animagus form on them. "Emergency summons to the Wizengamot, meeting is in one hour." He said, before walking away. I closed the door and turned around to find my wives wide awake. "Do you both want to attend?" "I have to, to exercise my new influence." Susan said and Daphne nodded in agreement. "Well get dressed. We leave in thirty-five minutes and can have breakfast when we return." They quickly got out of bed, to get dressed, treating me to a wonderful view. We entered the meeting chamber forty minutes later and saw most of the Grey and Light Faction's there. We all sat with the Grey Faction, including Susan. This naturally succeeded in irritating the Light Faction, especially Lords Potter, Smith, and Macmillan and their spawn; who realized what this meant and hated me even more. "I take it your aware of why the meeting was called?" Lord Greengrass asked. "No, I just have my suspicions. Susan and I recently became husband and wife via contract; cutting off attempts by Lords Potter, Smith, and Macmillan to interfere in our relationship. Naturally, retaliations must occur if they continue to cause trouble. I just need a way to inflict damage to the Macmillan family if they misbehave." "The Macmillan families interests are sadly unassailable, all entirely family owned." Lord Davis informed me. Any further conversation was cut off by Crouch bringing the meeting to order. "This meeting of the Wizengamot will now begin. We are due to complaints from Lords Potter, Smith, and Macmillan. The Hufflepuff votes were recently activated and Lord Smith alleges theft. They all have complaints against House Bones for refusing their offers for the hand of Susan Bones and will leave the Light Faction and declare feud on House Bones should the offer continue to be refused." "Would you like me to handle this?" I quietly asked Susan and she nodded yes. "I can solve this issue quickly for everyone." I said, getting their attention. "If the Hufflepuff votes rightfully belonged to House Smith, they would have been using them centuries. They can easily trace their lineage back to Hufflepuff, that's true, however, it's through her younger son who had an historically infamous habit of using his family name to sleep with many women. Quite simply House Smith has no claim, but the rightful heirs do." I said angering the Smith's into attempting an attack. They were held back, sparing me the joy of ending their lives. "Lord Peverell, I take it you know who the rightful heirs are?" Neville asked, well aware of the games that I enjoyed playing. "Yes, my newest in-laws, House Bones." I said, to the outrage of the Light Faction, but Neville just looked impressed. Crouch quickly silenced the chamber. "Now as for your intent to declare feud and leave the faction, well House Hufflepuff has three votes, so your all easily replaceable. If you declare a feud, you will be destroyed. Dumbledore and my parents put me in an abusive muggle house-hold and House Potter is ruined. Dumbledore died impoverished, with no influence, and his good name tarnished. If you continue to annoy me, you will join House Potter in ruin and if you truly piss me off, you will join Dumbledore in hell." I said to the outrage of the targeted parties. "You think you can ruin all three of us, boy?!" Lord Smith questioned angrily. I smirked in response, conveying my absolute and unwavering confidence in my ability to do so. "Two actually. Lord Potter, this is your third defeat, you just had to keep pushing me and now you have nothing." I said and a blank lordship ring appeared on my hand. "Is my point made Lord Smith?" I asked, knowing I was about to get what I really wanted. The thing about Lord Smith? He's an older, immensely more arrogant version of his son. "I challenge you to a Wizards Duel, boy! When I win, my son will enjoy your wives till his dying day. He may even whore them out to his friends and allies." Lord Smith said cruelly, angering most of the room with his barbarity. "I accept." I said, with a pleased smile. "But when I'm done, I'll end your bloodline and give your women to half-breeds to be used as broodmares. They're far to unappealing for my use and they deserve someone worthy." I said, making the entire Grey Faction laugh and several others snicker. I just won the insult contest. He was shaking in rage, realizing thar I just severely insulted his wife and daughter by putting them on the same level as Centaurs. He began with a barrage of spells, which I easily shielded against. I used my ritual enhanced speed and cut him across the chest and shoulder with Sectumsempra. I took advantage of his shock and beheaded him with the same spell, showering his allies in his blood as his body fell onto the floor. A blank lordship ring appeared on my hand. That was easy! "Now," I said, reacquiring the chambers attention. "Lord Macmillan, since your the last one, is my point made?" He nodded in fear. "Good." I said, coldly. I beheaded Zachariah Smith and sat back down, between Susan and Daphne. "Any other business?" Crouch asked. No one said anything. "This meeting is adjourned." After I escorted Daphne, Susan and Sirius home; I went to collect Lord Smith's wife and daughter and stored them in the dungeon. I then disguised myself as Nihilus and retrieved the Potter and Smith assets from Gringotts. They weren't happy, but surrendered them without a fight. I decided to leave my former family their home and plane in the muggle world; as one final act of mercy. Truthfully, I pitied my mother for marrying James.